User blog:ArbitraryNumbers/Dat Boi respect blog
Summary Dat Boi is a meme featuring a frog on a unicycle. His presence usually accompanied by rap music, and has traded blows with opponents all across the omniverse of fiction/dank memes. As I'm about to cover in this blog, there's far more to this boi than meets the eye. I'm going to go over all of his stats and list some of his notable feats in ascending order from least impressive to most impressive. This blog post is a work in progress. Dat Boi's powers and abilities Datboineck.jpg|Neck extension 0c4nq9rLFCMo.jpg|His unicycle possesses selective intangibility and can likely bypass durability 1f1Df7b11Epj.jpg|Those who lay eyes on him are forced to say "O shit waddup!!!!" 33uGMkgs0Iy6 (1).jpg|His unicycle can also shoot memes at people, and can paralyze opponents for 7 minutes Ciwp6m6WsAA8JfK.jpg|Flight datboi-front_grande.png|Invisibility enhanced-30713-1464019373-1.png|Can breathe underwater without hindered movement Dat+boi_f42e78_5926459.jpg|Soul manipulation 325.jpg|Possesses tons of Super Saiyan forms f9f89416c9faaa2dc0a5f7f1d810f8ad.jpg|Can duplicate his unicycle bf9ed58e6ab040f3bbf944761ceac7e9_1qLrYka_1_www_marquee_standard.jpeg|Size manipulation, grows significantly bigger as years go by tumblr_o6mquuE3Zu1tvwqxso1_250.gif|Rapid cloning 3c5.png|Can transform into anime girls enhanced-31980-1464022387-2.png|Master of disguise 0D9VzXL.png|He is made of Yu-Gi-Oh cards (I never watched Yu-Gi-Oh so I don't get the reference here) tumblr_static_tumblr_static_by7n3vytiygw8kco8g8swwo0s_640.png|Can extend and condense his body mass 92a.jpg|His unicycle can transform into a motorcycle for a huge upgrade in speed More feats showcasing his abilities will be added to the slideshow later on. Dat Boi's Strength/Attack Potency 'Tier 9 feats' Can easily break necks with his unicycle (9-C) He is quite often shown crashing through walls (9-B) Comparable to everybody in Star Wars: The Force Awakens (9-B to 8-B) 'Tier 8 feats' Drop-kicked down the Twin Towers (High 8-C to 8-B) Comparable to Dio Brando, traded blows with Polnareff (8-A) 'Tier 7 feats' Comparable to Squidward Tentacles (7-C) Can trade blows with Ness and his party (At least 7-B, Could possibly be a 6-B or even a 3-A feat) Comparable to Natsu Dragneel (Low 7-C to 7-A) 'Tier 6 feats' Very powerful in the force, even without his Unicycle (High 6-A to Low 5-B) Comparable to Darth Vader (High 6-A) 'Tier 5 feats' Comparable to Gamzee Makara (5-C) Comparable to Luke Skywalker (Low 5-B) 'Tier 4 feats' Comparable to The Hulk (4-B) Comparable to Majin Buu (4-B) One-shot Goku (4-B) Comparable to Sailor Moon (4-B) Even Harambe cannot resist Dat Boi's hax (4-B, possibly 3-A) Should be superior to Dat Boi, who was able to briefly hold his own against Jack Douglass, and fought on equal terms with him, even without using his unicycle (I had to edit this picture to cover up the nudity) (At least 4-B) Tier 3 feats Traded blows with Mario (3-C) 'Tier 2 feats' Can trade blows with Frisk (2-B) Appeared in Smash Bros, where he presumably traded blows with the likes of Shulk (But was never directly shown doing it) (Low 2-C at most) Comparable to Bilious Slick (2-A) Comparable to Bill Cipher (2-C) 'Tier 1 feats' Stated to be vastly superior to most memes in the memeverse due to his "sin of being connected to the non-meme world" being so miniscule (Likely puts him somewhere in the Tier 1 range, but the exact placement is unknown) Building on that feat, Dat Boi fought evenly with and defeated Long Boy , who was practically a physical manifestation of the concept of longevity, could become one with his surroundings, and hadlittle to no connection to the non-meme world, if at all (Again, likely puts dat boi in the Tier 1 range, but it is unknown as to where) 'Unquantifiable/Unknown feats' Stated on multiple occasions to be vastly superior to Pepe Appeared in MUGEN, where he does not have any attacks and does nothing but ride a unicycle Dat Boi's Durability He has some durability feats here and there, but they're insignificant,so we should likely scale his durability up to that of the characters listed above instead. Because I'm lazy like that. Dat Boi's Speed Can keep up with a motorcycle (At least Superhuman, possibly Supersonic+ because the motorcycle is from an anime) Outspeeds some cars (At least Superhuman) Can accelerate fast enough to bust through walls (High Hypersonic, as calc'd here) Outspeeds another guy on a unicycle (At least Peak Human, possibly Superhuman) Holds his own against a skeleton on a unicycle (At least Peak Human, as skeletons have been shown to be able to chase humans for what seems like hours on foot) Holds his own in Mario Kart races filled with characters who possess Massively FTL+ reactions (Massively MFTL+ obviously) Caught Caveman Spongebob off guard on the road, who consistently displays nigh-instantaneous reactions and was shown to be comparable to Sonic (At least FTL) Consistently shown to possess the ability to fly across stellar distances, but the exact time frame is unknown (Possibly MFTL+) Fought on equal terms with Long Boy, who was explained earlier to be the omnipresent concept of longevity, as everything that is long by any standards is stated to be him (Possibly Immeasurable) Travelled the universe in 46 seconds, although the details as to what's actually going on here are vague (Possibly MFTL+) Dat Boi's Intelligence Lead an entire generation Protected our generation from normie-ism (See the feat about his lack of connection to the non-meme world above) Even in his lesser days, he was shown to be a criminal mastermind Dat boi's Equipment and Alternate Forms A rather varied arsenal of guns A bat His unicycle, obviously A noose Category:Blog posts